sagittariusa_20fandomcom-20200215-history
Kivro'sha
The Kivro'sha is the main governmental system of the Stif'ka race. The Kivro'sha is responsible for the Stif'ka's rapid growth in galactic society, and has organized the creation of a unified Stif'ka state reaching out vast distances. Their contributions to Stif'ka technology include Irrilia'vo (a crystal used by the Stif'ka in all manner of weapons technology), antimatter engines, nanotechnology, robotics, ship building, and advanced computer systems such as a Stif'ka version of the Internet. The Kivro'sha also brought about the rise of Khala'qe, the dominant universal language that is taught to everyone as either a first or second language. The empire is widely considered to be the greatest thing that has ever been done in Stif'ka history. Emblem The Kivro'sha emblem has been described as an ornate polygon with smooth curves underneath a set of crossed Guiv'ye, a traditional, machete-like sword with its blade lined with Irrilia'vo. Underneath the figure is an elaborately bordered circle with a four-pointed star beneath that. A scroll beneath the emblem reads: "FOR UNITY IS EVERYTHING" in Stif'ka glyphs. (Seeing as I do not have MSpaint or any image manipulation program, could someone please make it for me?) The emblem was inspired by Psiov'kir's (the greatest of the Stif'ka kings) conquests, and the dawn of the Kivro'sha on Haru'ko. Influences from Psiov'kir's empire are seen in the main polygon on the emblem, which is said to represent him (and is indeed inspired from the same symbol on his standard carried into battle thousands of years ago.) The two crossed Guiv'ye, the standard sword of Psiov'kir's army, symbolize his military might and ability to conquer both Stif'ka and animal. The four-point star and circle represent the planet and beyond, as Psiov'kir's warrior spirit are with the Kivro'sha as they expand outwards. The scroll and text underneath are a quote from Psiov'kir, who famously told the Stif'ka that "fighting, dying, living, and everything else for unity... is everything we shall ever need to do." Brief History The Kivro'sha has been around since the dawn of the modern Stif'ka civilization almost 18000 years ago. They controlled the world for a great period of that, but faltered during the 1000 year Great Slaughter. Modern Kivro'sha history starts at 6422, when the first Stif'ka vessel left Haru'ko's atmosphere and sent a satellite into orbit. The satellite, called the Rah'gi (Wise God), was sent to look for their gods, who were responsible for uplifting the Stif'ka and accelerating their technological advancement. Over the course of the next twenty years, more and more ships were launched into space, culminating with the colonization of the moons Gen'ko and Sora'ko. With the moon bases set up, they provided a launching point for the colonization of the star system. In a mere fifty years, the Stif'ka had used the advantageous positions on the moons to cheaply send ships around the system at sublight speeds and set up colonies. By 6510, the Stif'ka were developing cities on all of the habitable planets in their system, and science research facilities on the uninhabitable ones. The drive for colonization was not satisfied, though, and in 6557, the Kivro'sha authorized the first extrasolar flight, led by a crew of 20 "Koy'ils", or Crazy Men (a reference to the Koy'ils of ancient times who braved Haru'ko's fierce environment to bridge cities and build the unified empire that still stands today.) Category:Empires Category:Stif'ka Category:Ancient Aliens